


Being Drunk is a Good Way To Open Up When You're a Emotionally Repressed Assassin

by catboyzeph



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, bar/pub, drunk illumi, maybe illumi does like his huisband, very cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyzeph/pseuds/catboyzeph
Summary: Illumi talks to a "stranger" about his husband.
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 18
Kudos: 344





	Being Drunk is a Good Way To Open Up When You're a Emotionally Repressed Assassin

“No thank you I have a husband,” Illumi refused, pushing the redhead away, eyes searching the crowd. A smile played on the redhead’s lips, “oh do you now?” The clown asked, smirking.

“What you don’t believe me? Look!”

Illumi held up his hand, waving it in the handsome redhead’s face, the wedding band glinting under the lights of the bar. 

“Mhm hm, okay Illumi, you have a husband but it’s time to go now.”

“NO!” Illumi shrieked, “HISOKAAAA WHERE ARE YOUUUUU?” He hollered, “get this weirdo!”

“Illumi you really are a different person when drunk,” the redhead snaked an arm around his waist, much to his chagrin.

With an unhappy huff, Illumi pushed the man away, poking a finger into his chest, “look, mister! You are very attractive, very cute, but I have a H-U-S-B-A-N-D.”

“I know Illumi,” the redhead began to pull him to the door of the club, “but you know you could have just bought any ring and showed it to me,” 

“I have pictures!” Illumi fumbled with his phone, “wait!”

He typed in the password clumsily, _b-u-n-g-e-e-c-u-m_ , the password had been Hisoka’s suggestion, mentioned jokingly after sex, and he had decided to set it as his password anyway, no one was gonna guess that his password was an innuendo for his husband’s nen and sexual prowess.

“Look!” He showed the redhead photos of Hisoka, “this is him in the shower, him sleeping, this is him cooking for me, oh there’s videos too-“

“ _My, my_ ,” the man had a shit-eating grin on his face now, “ _when_ and _why_ did you take _all these photos_?”

“Because Hisoka is hot and I enjoy looking at him and I want him to-“ the man cut Illumi off before he could go into detail about all the things he wanted Hisoka to do to him with a throaty, deep, and slightly unhinged laugh that sent tingles down Illumi’s spine.

“Why not tell him? You’re married after all, and I’m sure that,” he leaned in, warm breath fanning across Illumi’s face, and in the back of his mind, he registered that this man’s breath smelt awfully familiar, “he’d love if you tell him all about what you want him to do.”

“How would _you_ know?” Illumi grumbled, “you’re just a dumb fuchsia-head, not that Hisoka is any better.”

The man snorted, “can I tell you a secret Illumi?” 

“Okay. I don’t really care but ok.” 

“I’m Hisoka.”

“Oh!” Illumi let out a delighted laugh before hugging him, resting his head on Hisoka’s chest.

“Where were you? I was looking for you!” He whined, poking Hisoka’s chest with a finger.

Hisoka smiled coyly, “I was here all along.”

“Can we go home Hisoka?”

“Yes, we can.”

And so, Illumi let his lover carry him home.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/lucilferism) !! Let's be mutuals <3


End file.
